clickerheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs
Like many other games, Clicker Heroes has a few Easter eggs (or references) to come across while playing. Here is a list of the ones that have been found so far: Heroes * Abaddon means total destruction in Hebrew, and is the name of the "angel of the abyss" in the New Testament. * Alabaster can refer to 2 minerals, Gypsum and Calcite. Alabaster is also occasionally used to describe the colour white. * Amenhotep is the name of four different pharaohs that reigned in Egypt, the most well known being Akhenaten né Amenhotep IV, the father of Tutankhamun. * Aphrodite, Goddess of Love is the goddess of love in Greek mythology. * Astraea is the virgin goddess of innocence and purity in ancient Greek mythology. She is often associated with the Greek goddess of victory, ''Nike''. She was the last of the immortals to live with humans during the Golden Age (hence her colour). * Athena, Goddess of War is a reference to the Greek goddess of wisdom and strategic warfare, among other things. However, her temperament here is comparable to that of Ares, Greek god of war. * Atlas is a reference to the Greek titan of astronomy and navigation. He is also most likely a reference to the kingdom and academy of the same name from RWBY. Additionally, his two latter upgrades may be a reference to Team Fortress 2, as "Medic" can be called by players and Medics can use the voiceline "Fully Charged" to indicate that their Übercharge is full. * Betty Clicker is a reference to Betty Crocker, a line of cookbooks and baking products. * Bobby, Bounty Hunter is a possible reference to the character Boba Fett, a bounty hunter from the Star Wars series. It is also a possible reference to the White Knight ''in Lewis Carroll's ''Through the Looking Glass (And What Alice Found There), ''who carries a strange contraption on his shoulder and continuously falls head first into the ground. *"Brittany, Beach Princess", could be a reference to the well known lyrics of a Brittany Spears song turned meme, "it's Brittany b**ch". * '''Broyle Lindeoven', when pronounced, sounds like "broil in the oven", fitting his Fire Wizard theme. * Cadmia may be a reference to either Cadmia, an oxide of zinc which collects in furnaces where copper or brass was smelted, or Cadmium, a metal similar to zinc and mercury. * Cid, the Helpful Adventurer is a possible reference to the recurring character Cid from the Final Fantasy game series, who appears in almost every game and assists the team in their quest. Cid's name may also come from Click Damage, which are the first and last letters of Cid's name. It may also refer to the historical military leader El Cid. * During the Steam release of the game, Cid was depicted wielding a crowbar. This was a reference to the character Gordon Freeman from the game series Half-Life, which is produced by Valve, the owners of Steam. Brittany, Beach Princess was also depicted with her head covered by a Headcrab, a monster from the game. * The 8 heroes unlocked after Dread Knight are a poke at the TV series, Power Rangers. * Grant, The General is a possible reference to Ulysses S. Grant, American Civil War general and 18th President of the United States. * The gloves on the gilded version of Ivan, The Drunken Brawler are a Bleeb from Cloudstone, another game by Playsaurus. * King Midas was a king of Phrygia who, according to Greek mythology, possessed the power to turn whatever he touched into gold. (By a curse...) * Leon is a reference to the Cowardly Lion from the book The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. * Lilin most likely references Neon Genesis Evangelion, in which humanity is referred to as Lilin, or "children of Lilith." Lilith is generally portrayed as a succubus, which explains Lilin's flavor text regarding charming people. * Orntchya Gladeye, Didensy Banana, when pronounced, is the punchline of an old knock-knock joke. that goes "Knock knock", "Who's there?" "Banana", "Banana who?", repeat about 5 times then say "Orange" and then "orange you glad I didn't say banana?" No wonder her colour is orange. * Phthalo is named after phthalo green, a synthetic green pigment used in paints. * The text in Phthalo's upgrade Pesticide mentions someone named Ruben ruining her sandwich. A Reuben is a hot sandwich made with corned beef. * Referi Jerator, when pronounced, sounds like "refrigerator", fitting his Ice Wizard theme. * Shinatobe, Wind Deity is a reference to a Japanese goddess of the winds. * Terra means Earth in Latin, Italian and Portuguese (also "land"). It is also related to the Greek and Roman version of Gaia, the personification of the earth. That's why she is so teal. * Tsuchi '''in Japanese philosophy means Dirt. Also, digging holes for no apparent reason and eating onions for lizard repellent may be a reference to Holes, a book by Louis Sachar. * '''Sir George II, King's Guard can refer to the episode James II of the Adventure Time where titular character (with II) plays a bodyguard role to Princess Bubblegum, earning her ire and then her pardon through his actions. * Wepwawet '''is an Egyptian deity associated with war (as a scout), then death opening the way to the afterlife. * '''Skogur refers to the word skógur, which in icelandic means "Forest." * Cadu and Ceus, when combined, form the word Caduceus, the staff of Greek god Hermes, which had two snakes. * The Maw is synonymical to "The Mouth". Ancients * Argaiv, Ancient of Enhancement, is "viagra" spelled backward. * Atman, Ancient of Souls, refers to the Ātman, the soul/self in Hindu philosophy. * Berserker, Ancient of Rage, refers to the Nordic berserkers and their powerful battle-rage. * Bhaal, Ancient of Murder, is a reference to the tabletop RPG, Forgotten Realms, where a deity of the same name is known as the Lord of Murder. He is also referenced in the CRPG series Baldur's Gate as the protagonist's father. The ultimate source of the name is probably Baal, an ancient Semitic word (meaning "Lord") used to refer to various gods. * Bubos, Ancient of Diseases, is a reference to the Bubonic plague. * Chawedo, Ancient of Agitation, may be a reference to a document entirely in anagram: "Chawedo Nujine", as this anagram is one to make most minds spin as it relates to no known language. * Chronos, Ancient of Time, is a reference to the Greek personification of Time (not to be confused with the Titan Kronos, though it would fit because he could control time). This word is the root of many words having to do with time, such as "chronology", "chronometer", and so on. * Dogcog, Ancient of Thrift, is a play off the alias of one of the developers, Doogog, to describe his cheapness. * Dora, Ancient of Discovery, is a reference to the children's TV show, Dora the Explorer. It can also be a reference to Pandora's box with its ability of making more treasure chests appear. * Energon, Ancient of Battery Life, could be a reference to the fictional life energy of the Transformers. * Fortuna, Ancient of Chance, refers to the goddess of luck in Roman mythology. It could also be a reference to the show Wheel of Fortune, with the ancient being shaped like a wheel. * Fragsworth, Ancient of Wrath, is simply the pseudonym of one of the game's creators. To "frag" is to "kill", fitting for an ancient of "Wrath". * Hecatoncheir, Ancient of Wallops, comes from the Greek word '' Hekatonkheires'' which means "one hundred hands". In Greek mythology, they were giants said to "each have a hundred hands and fifty heads". * Juggernaut, Ancient of Momentum, may refer to the definition, a huge, powerful, and overwhelming force, or the character in the Marvel X-Men comic series. * Kleptos, Ancient of Thieves, comes from the Greek kleptos, meaning thief (which also gives us Kleptomania). * Kumawakamaru, Ancient of Shadows, is likely a reference to Hino Kumawaka, née Kumawaka-maru, who was most known for avenging his father by killing a lay monk while the monk was sleeping. The "-kamaru" part of the name may also be a reference to the character Shikamaru, who can manipulate shadows, from the anime Naruto. * Libertas, Ancient of Freedom, a Latin word for "liberty", refers to the Roman goddess of political liberty, separating the free from the enslaved. * Mammon, Ancient of Greed, represents greed, often personified as a deity or demon (one of the seven princes of Hell). Comes from the Aramaic word for "riches/money". * Mimzee, Ancient of Riches, may be a reference to the movie, The Last Mimzy. * Morgulis, Ancient of Death, is a reference to George R.R. Martin's book series, A Song of Ice and Fire. The Faceless Men, an order of assassins, say "Valar Morghulis," a common greeting meaning "all men must die" in High Valyrian. The same quote can be seen occasionally from mercenaries when sent on quests. * Nogardnit, Ancient of Moderation, is the reverse spelling of the username of a moderator in the Clicker Heroes subreddit. * Pluto, Ancient of Wealth has a red pixel on its lap, which may be a reference to the red spot on the planet Pluto's moon, Charon. As he is the Ancient of wealth this is most likely a reference to the Roman God of death and riches, Pluto. * Revolc, Ancient of Luck, is "clover" spelled backward. This references four-leaf clovers, which are symbols of luck. * Siyalatas, Ancient of Abandon, when pronounced, sounds like "see you later", in reference to idling. * Sniperino, Ancient of Accuracy, is a reference to the word "sniper", a skilled military shooter that spots and picks off enemy soldiers from a concealed place. The "-ino" part may be a reference to a Twitch trend, where many words are ended this way in a comical way (ex: copierino pasterino), used by the personality, Kripparrian. Which in turn, may be a reference to The Simpsons character, Ned Flanders, who has a common trait of ending words with the "-ino" suffix i.e. "Nutterino" * Vaagur, Ancient of Impatience is named after Reddit user Vaagur, who often made posts asking about the release date of Version 0.12. Outsiders * Ponyboy 'is a reference to the novel ''The Outsiders ''by S.E. Hinton who's protagonist is named Ponyboy. The novel ends with another character saying "Stay gold, Ponyboy" to him. (Ponyboy's status is golden in the stats section, when Ponyboy is over level 19.) * '''Phandoryss '''appears to have a "translation sphere" that the Ood from ''Doctor Who use to communicate. The sphere in the show connects to the head by a tentacle, similarly to Phandoryss. * 'Sen-Akhan '''may be a reference to Indian actress Sena Khan, who once was in a promotion for deo'dora'''nt. Relics Several of the Relics can be seen on the heroes themselves. * The '''Onslaught sword is carried by a gilded * The Crimson Edge sword is carried by and a gilded . * The Cloud Edge sword is carried by * The Needler sword is carried by * The Mantastyle sword is carried by a gilded Sir George and by a gilded Masked Samurai, though his is a different colour. It is also a reference to an item of the same name in Dota. * The Praetor Guard helm is worn by , though it is a different colour * The Royal Cover helm is worn by King Midas * The Beast Lid helm is worn by . * The Tundra Topper helm is worn by a gilded * The Barkholds gloves are worn by Treebeast, though they are a different colour * The Fire Grips '''gloves are worn by a gilded * The '''Celestial Command '''gloves are worn by a gilded Aphrodite. * The '''Red Keeper '''helm is worn by a gilded Cadmia Centurion Bosses * '''Omeet spelled backwards is a reference to the League of Legends champion Teemo, a tiny yordle that is hated throughout the lands because of his ultimate skill. * Woodchip, the Rodent is a reference to Splinter, the teacher of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The achievement description says "He used to be a Kung Fu master, but he really let himself go. Probably one too many pizzas". * Doppler, the Robot is a reference to Doppler radar. * Rashon, the Duke is a reference to Roshan from the game DotA. The achievement description references the team killing Roshan in order to get the prized Aegis of the Immortal, which grants the holder an extra life. It is also possible that it is a secondary reference to Roshan while being a direct reference to Baron Nashor from the game League of Legends, which is itself a reference to DotA's Roshan. (as suggested by the Duke title) * The Dark Wizard is an enemy called the "Dragon Rider" from the Playsaurus game, Cloudstone. The achievement description mentions that he is "a legendary boss from another realm". * Tako is Japanese for "octopus". * In the achievement description for Tako Returns, the text states "This isn't even his final form." This is most likely a reference to the TV series Dragon Ball Z, ''as well as being a popular internet meme. * '''Lagomorph of Caerbannog' is a reference to the "Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog" from the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail, Lagomorph being the taxonomic order that rabbits belong to. The 108 Hero Souls rewarded by this boss may also be a reference to the Suikoden game series, or possibly a reference to the title of the TV show [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hero:_108 Hero: 108], which used to be on Cartoon Network, 108 is also a significant number in Buddhist theology. Mercenaries *'Dogmeat' is most likely a reference to the fictional character(s) in Fallout series *'Leeroy Jenkins' is a reference to a character/meme from World of Warcraft with the same name. A stat in the stat tabs is how many Leeroy Jenkins's you have buried. There is also an achievement for burying one. *'Voldemort' references the Harry Potter book series, whose main antagonist is also called Voldemort. *'Link' and Zelda are references to Nintendo's Legend of Zelda series. *'Sufail '''and '''Arteecee' are references to Sumail and Arteezy, competitive players of the popular game Dota 2. 'EyesFrod '''may be a reference to IceFrog, the lead developer of ''Dota 2. *'Nosfrat, Nazta, McNiiby, Sparky '''and' Jayeeyee''' are all usernames of ex-moderators of the Clicker Heroes subreddit. *Some of the quotes mercenaries say when going on a mission are references: **"Valar Morghulis" from George R.R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire book series, is a greeting in High Valyrian, translating to: "All men must die". **"My Life for Aiur" ''Is a phrase commonly said by zealots from the popular game Starcraft. **"''Zug zug" Is a phrase commonly said by orcs from the popular game Warcraft lll. *A quote used when mercenaries have died: **"On permanent VACation". This refers to Valve (the owners of Steam) and its VAC system, and how a VAC ban is referred to as VACation. **"Bit the dust" is probably a reference to a song made by Queen, and is a euphemism for died. Miscellaneous * Secret "Kappa" Boss: When reaching a boss level, there is a very small chance that instead of spawning the normal boss for that level, it will spawn the "Kappa" boss instead. It is a Turtloid Warlock enemy with the twitch.tv "Kappa" emote on its face. * Shift/Ctrl/Z/Q click on an enemy results in sayings such as NOPE, U LOSE, LOL, CRITICAL MISS, NICE TRY, MAYBE NEXT TIME and ZERO DAMAGE (despite doing the regular damage of a single click). This is because pressing one of these buttons while leveling a hero will level it 10/25/100/Max times. Some players assumed that maybe if they shift clicked an enemy, it would simulate 10 clicks. * With Orntchya Gladeye, Didensy Banana gilded, there is a neat trick you can do with her name. It's so long that it doesn't fit on one line, showing 'Orntchya Gladeye, Didensy', only. But scroll up and down a few times until you see that the last part of her name appears, showing 'Banana'. * If you start a new game, you can see a secret boss on some secret level for 1/10 of a second - Megatron Ultralisk Oltrus. "Megatron" appears to be from the Transformers series, "Ultralisk" appears to be from the StarCraft game series, and "Oltrus" may also be a misspelling of "Ultrus" from the game Dragon Quest VIII. "Ultrus" may also be a misspelling of "Ultros", who is a recurring octopus character in the Final Fantasy game series. ** The secret level is called Ghosty Ghosts Forest of Ghosts. Apparently it shows 15/20 enemies being killed, a 25.00 timer, and 999,999,999,999 HP, without the 'HP' part showing up. The health bar appears to be empty. There is also a pink gift box in the bottom right corner, which appears after every ten zones starting from Zone 100, and when clicked, gives you a random gilded hero. It is always on Level 1. It only appears for ~0.1 seconds before loading your game data. * On levels/zones 81-90 "Astral Rift" area, as well as in the "Desert", "Mudlands" and Immortal areas. * On the mobile version of the game there is a chance that instead of a normal boss a character from Crossy Road will spawn instead. The available characters to spawn are Crossy Chicken, Hipster Whale, Rusty Robot, and Floppy Fish, all of which are from Crossy Road. Trivia The Kappa boss was added in patch 0.04. de:Easter Eggs pl:Easter Eggs ru:Пасхальные яйца Category:Clicker Heroes